


Закономерная случайность

by kristinalemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотту семнадцать лет, он оборотень, он чертов альфа, и он влюблен в своего лучшего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закономерная случайность

**Author's Note:**

> с момента сцены перед мотелем в 3х06, в моем мозгу поселилась мысль о возможности пейринга Скотт\Стайлз. скажем так, с настолько настойчивыми мыслями как-то сложно бороться.  
> короче, это такой фик, который просто требовал чтоб его написали.

Возможно, в конце концов, Скотт думает, рано или поздно что-то подобное должно было произойти.  
Не то что бы его жизнь была хоть каким-либо образцом нормальности.

Ему семнадцать лет, он оборотень, он чертов альфа, и он влюблен в своего лучшего друга.

В начале самых дерьмовых в его жизни летних каникул, он знал что будет сложно. Его только что бросила девушка, которую он любил больше года, жизни его матери и друзей несколько раз подвергались смертельной опасности, да боже, по городу несколько месяцев бегала опаснейшая тварь из всех, что Скотт видел, управляемая тем еще психом.

Его мать узнала, что он оборотень, и Скотт думает, что лучше еще разок переживет укус и обращение в оборотня, чем вспомнит, как она на него смотрела последние несколько недель.  
Кажется, это все не то чтобы хотел испытывать нормальный подросток на его месте. Кажется его мнения никто не спросил.

Самые бесполезные и самые дерьмовые каникулы Скотт проводит в одиночестве. Компанию ему составляют книги и собственные мысли и Скотт очень был бы рад если бы хоть что-то из этого ему действительно помогало.

Но он сидит у себя в комнате, на крыше своего дома, на террасе, все лето, читает, думает, выключает телефон, читает, включает телефон, думает снова читает, иногда в этом круговороте наступает ночь. Но, в общем и целом Скотт только и делает, что пытается не писать Эллисон, уехавшей во Францию и не писать Стайлзу уехавшему с отцом на другой конец страны в Вашингтон к каким-то родственникам матери Стайлза.  
И Скотт, ничего удивительного скучает по ним обоим, по Эллисон и по Стайлзу. И если тоска по любимой девушке невыносима по множеству причин, одна другой хуже (ну он оборотень, она охотница, чем не ужасная причина), то по Стайлзу он скучает, просто потому что он забыл каково это быть без Стайлза.

Исключая те долгие месяцы, когда Клодия Стиллински медленно умирала и не менее долгие месяцы, когда Стайлз после ее смерти не говорил вообще ни с кем, то это первый раз, когда они со Скоттом так далеко друг от друга, больше пары дней.  
Скотту иррационально кажется, что с отъездом друга, он где-то потерял примерно половину самого себя.

В то время, как Эллисон забрала только его сердце. Вернее, не забрала, а вычеркнула саму себя из него, удалила файл и заблокировала возможность восстановления.  
Даже если они хотели потом еще поговорить, еще раз, еще один чертов раз, Скотт подсознательно уже знает к чему это их приведет.

Может быть и хорошо что Скотт заранее готовит себя к плохому финалу, может и хорошо, что он старательно пытается разлюбить Эллисон.

В какой-то из однообразных дней, Скотт в очередной думает что не стоит писать или звонить Эллисон и внутри ничего не отзывается от этой мысли.  
Нет привычного комка в горле, сжимающегося сердца, нет внутренней борьбы с чувствами или наоборот принятия их, просто кажется, Скотт больше и не хочет писать ей.

По-настоящему в этот раз.

Он принимает это равнодушие намного радостнее чем стоило бы, ведь, эй речь идет о его первой настоящей любви. Первой девушке, с которой он был вместе. Первом человеке оставившем после себя только хаос и разбитое сердце внутри Скотта.  
Не то что бы Скотт не был виноват в этом тоже.

Проходит ровно середина каникул, и неделя с начала Жизни Без Эллисон Совсем и она перестает сниться Скотту, он не мечтает вернуть в себя чувство любви к ней, не мечтает снова быть разбитым, сломанным или сделать все это с ней.  
Кажется это называется жить дальше.

За два дня до начала школы Стайлз возвращается в город.  
С самого утра сердце Скотта колотиться как сумасшедшее, и если бы он перестал так бурно радоваться возвращению друга, наверное он бы обратил внимание. Но он на всех парах (окей, на новом мотоцикле) несется к дому своего друга, взлетает на крыльцо и Стайлз распахивает дверь.  
Скотт даже не успевает подумать как уже обнимает его, крепко, держит его, дышит им, самым необходимым человеком в его жизни.

Он почти шепчет:

\- Я скучал.

Он думает где-то глубоко внутри себя:

\- Я не дышал без тебя.

Стайлз смеется в ответ, и Скотт улыбается ему.

Прихватив с собой газировку и чипсы они едут на джипе Стайлза за город, к озеру.

Там безлюдно, тихо, островок безопасности, тишины, островок нигде, место между всем и ничем. Холодная гладь воды отражает окружающий лес и безоблачно-лазурное небо.  
Они проводят там весь день, просто сидят на берегу, купаться в этом озере не очень приятно из-за множества холодных источников под водой, место совсем не для купания.  
Неподалеку есть озера с более приятной температурой, но там люди, туда Скотт не хочет.

Стайлз шумно пересказывает два месяца событий, перескакивая с темы на тему, глотая окончания слов, как будто там ему кто-то мешал говорить.

Скотт лежит, откинувшись на уже желтую августовскую траву, щурится от солнца прямо в глаза и тонет в голосе Стайлза.

Боже, он действительно ужасно скучал.

Газировка становиться теплее, голос Стайлза чуть хрипнет, а солнце клонится к закату. Озеро подкрашивается рыжими бликами, песок кажется золотой россыпью, чуть потемневшей у кромки воды.

Кажется именно тогда это и происходит.  
Ничего особенного, мимолетный взгляд Скотта, брошенный на Стайлза, когда после очередной реплики надо хмыкнуть или угукнуть.

И тут Скотт на самом деле видит это.

Видит Стайлза. Не то что бы он раньше не смотрел.

Стайлз сидит, вытянув одну ногу и согнув в колене другую, его джинсы подвернуты до колен, кеды он сбросил, как только они приехали, а рубашка в ком-то веки без футболки под ней, расстегнута полностью и чуть развевается на ветру.

Его волосы отрасли и посветлели на пару тонов за лето. Должно быть Вашингтон более солнечное место чем Калифорния на самом-то деле.

В янтарных глазах сверкают искорки, радужки светятся от заходящего солнца и Скотт готов провести вечность, отыскивая в них сотни оттенков золота, янтаря и всей этой прочей осенней палитры.  
Скотт, который даже не мог сказать ничего о глазах Эллисон кроме как "красивые".

О боже, он проходил это уже один раз, он знает как это бывает, эта штука с "любовью с первого взгляда". В конце концов это то что он проделал с Эллисон. Ты смотришь, на тебя смотрят или не смотрят в ответ, твое сердце пропускает один крошечный удар, и крови уже текут совершенно другие вещества, которые в сумме своей дают любовь.

Надо спросить у Лидии, она хороша в химии, она должна знать что за вещества.

Только в данном случае Скотту понадобилось больше чем один взгляд на самом-то деле. Наверное, миллиард первых взглядов прежде чем он влюбился в Стайлза с этого первого взгляда.

Скотт отводит глаза, утыкается в вытянутую вперед ногу Стайлза, и да что за хрень с его глазами?!

Он хочет погладить лодыжку Стайлза, хочет провести по ней рукой, ощутить теплую кожу, шершавые волоски, стряхнуть касанием песчинки. Может быть даже коснуться губами самого узкого участка, ближе к стопе, узнать такой ли Стайлз солнечный на вкус каким кажется.

Усилием воли остановив себя, свои руки, свои мысли Скотт закрывает глаза и запихивает невозможно сладкое чувство поглубже в себя.

Как будто ему это помогает.

Стайлз не замечает ничего, его сердце стучит ровно, четко отдаваясь в ушах Скотта, и он рад дышать в такт, до щенячьего визга рад невнимательности друга. Теперь он может смотреть на него, исподтишка любоваться им, разглядывать руки с длинными тонкими пальцами, манящую изящную щиколотку, янтарь глаз.

Скотт никогда глядя на Эллисон не вычленял из ее образа отдельных частей. Она была для него цельной, всегда, одной неделимой красотой.

Стайлза Скотт готов разобрать на части посмаковать уже замеченное, удивиться вновь открытому. Эллисон, была как неземной райский цветок с гнилой сердцевиной, нежность, скрывающая жестокость. Стайлз больше как стальной стержень воли и верности под невзрачной на первый взгляд оболочкой, простота, под которой скрывается тайна, приводящая в трепет.

Эллисон была всегда понятна с первого взгляда, а Стайлза Скотт будет разгадывать всю свою жизнь.  
Всю жизнь звучит так прекрасно и так обреченно, что Скотту кажется, что он летит вниз головой с самого огромного в мире моста.

Солнце тонет за бесконечной зеленью елового леса и в последний день лета Скотт тоже тонет.

На следующий вечер Скотт тянет Стайлза с собой в тату-салон. Каждый прокол иголки в те полтора часа, каждую секунду неболезненного, но утомительного процесса, Скотт обещает себе, обещает всему миру, что теперь все по-другому. Вот теперь точно, он же поступил по взрослому, сделал такой жизнеутверждающий шаг.

Отныне он против старых ошибок. «Скотт Маккол против старых ошибок» звучит как название дешевого детектива.

Впрочем его решимости, его жизнеутверждающего шага хватает ровно до того как татуировка испаряется с его плеча и Стайлз бормочет:

\- Ну она мне никогда все равно не нравилась.

\- А тебе что-то нравилось во мне? - хочет спросить Скотт, - Нравится сейчас? Понравится потом?

Очень взрослые вопросы, которые Скотт предпочитает игнорировать в своей голове.

Его нелегкой жизни оборотня-подростка в конце концов есть на что отвлечься вместо того чтобы глазами размером с луну пялиться на Стайлза круглосуточно.  
И нет, Скотт не будет сидеть у него на подоконнике пока тот спит. Почти правда, даже хватает решимости признать это.

Далее следует очень неловкая, первая за два месяца встреча с Эллисон, в которую он предпочитает больше смотреть на мертвого оленя чем на бывшую девушку. По крайней мере олень не сверлит его таким сочувственным понимающим и абсолютно неуместным взглядом.

Скотт почти злится, потому что верно ли, нет, но если она первая начала их череду "разбей-мне-сердце" расставаний, то нечего сейчас сочувствовать, жалеть, переживать или что еще она там думает. Скотт хоть и оборотень, но регенерация не распространяется на доверие.

В школе все становится еще более неловким, и о да, Эллисон сама провоцирует каждую неловкость между ними, каждую недосказанную фразу, каждый отведенный взгляд.  
Скотт предпочитает смотреть на Стайлза, пытаясь понять, что спровоцировало ту вспышку обожания на озере. И одновременно старается убедить себя, что в свете грозящей им опасности от альф, всему этому лучше бы быть эфемерным.

Эфемерное, прекрасное слово, для чувства, наполняющего Скотта при каждом взгляде. Прекрасное в том смысле, что оно отвратительно неподходящее.

Как-то при очередном скандале с его отцом, мать сказала, что он офигенно хорош в том что касается неверного распознавания своих собственных чувств. В самом деле, Скотту хотелось бы иметь такую наследственную черту в себе.

Так ему было бы проще объяснить, почему в одну минуту он смотрит на Стайлза как на человека, которого знает всю жизнь, а в следующую он мечтает облизать его как здоровенный леденец.

Проблема в том что Стайлз скорее картошка фри спиралькой, иначе как объяснить что с каждым витком спиральки вниз Скотт находит еще одну причину в список: "Почему я так внезапно влюбился в лучшего друга". Еще одна проблема в том, что Скотт даже не пытается остановить себя от глупого сравнения Стайлза с картошкой фри.

Просто в Стайлзе так причудливо сочетаются смелость и безрассудность, отзывчивость и хладнокровие, суматошность и сосредоточенность, что Скотта удивляет сам факт нахождения в Стайлзе всех этих черт. И будь у Скотта чуть больше времени, он обязательно разобрался бы, что с ним не так, что он не может ограничиться обычной дружбой со Стайлзом.

Но мало того что у него нет никакого времени, так он еще и не единственный кто видит всю эту невероятность Стайлза и не единственный кто не прочь прибрать эту невероятность к рукам.

Спасая Айзека, делая новую татуировку, находясь в школе, вламываясь в заброшенный в банк, бегая по лесу за обезумевшими Бойдом и Корой, Скотт не устает замечать и запоминать всех своих конкурентов.

Приходя в себя, после беготни по лесу, по школе, после безумной ночки, даже с точки зрения его ненормальной жизни, Скотт вынужден признать, что практически каждый, кто общается со Стайлзом, видят все то, что сам Скотт заметил не больше недели назад.

Наверное он и впрямь не самый лучший образец лучшего друга. Не самый лучший, звучит так словно, Скотт зная Стайлза вообще всю жизнь не замечал ровным счетом ничего.

Дерек, Питер, Айзек, Денни, Хизер, да бог ты мой, даже Лидия, внезапно записавшая себя в лучшие подружки Стайлза, все они заметили, а Скотт нет.

Он готов рычать от досады сам на себя, рычать на каждого кто пойдет к Стайлзу, ближе вытянутой руки. Потому что Скотт тот кто был всегда со Стайлзом, замечал он или нет. Скотт, любил Стайлза когда им было пять, Скотт в десять считал что ему стоит жениться на Стайлзе, Скотт в четырнадцать уговаривал себя что ему не нужны друзья или девчонки кроме Стайлза, Скотт проклял и поблагодарил Стайлза мысленно тысячу раз за ту прогулку в лесу.

Скотт променявший Стайлза на Эллисон, подвергавший его опасности, невнимательный, глупый, стремительно влюбившийся Скотт.

Прекрасно, теперь он хуже Стайлза влюбленного в Лидию, он даже не может признаться в своих чувствах, просто ни за что на свете.

Может это и к лучшему, думает Скотт глядя на мертвую Хизер.  
А может и нет, решает он при слове "жертвоприношение" из уст Стайлза.

К счастью или нет, но в его жизни и так хватает проблем. Близнецы доставляют порядочно неприятностей, чтобы Скотт отвлекся и не думал о Стайлзе. Вторая встреча с Дюкалионом убеждает его что Стайлз и влюбленность в него, определенно не та проблема, которую Скотт хотел бы отложить на потом.

Позже вечером Скотт слушает рассказ Айзека о "дружеском" визите стаи альф в лофт Дерека. Айзека, которого Дерек выгнал, Айзека который на это так злится, хотя даже Скотт понимает - Дерек просто позаботиться хоть о ком-то в своей жизни. Айзек сушит мокрые волосы полотенцем, хрипло смеется сквозь злость и волной саркастичных замечаний пытается показать, что он в порядке, что ему на все плевать. Выходит так плохо, что Скотта раздражает вся эта дурацкая ситуация, раздражает, что он вроде как должен поддерживать и успокаивать Айзека, хотя его запах, его присутствие, его дыхание, все не то, не то, не то.

Не то что сейчас хотел бы слышать Скотт.

Телефон тренькает смс-кой и Скотт хватается за него как за спасительную соломинку.

"У нас появились еще проблемы. Хочешь расскажу?" пишет Стайлз и Скотт срывается, оставляя позади расстроенного Айзека, предстоящие объяснения с матерью, проблемы, все.

Скотту плевать на дождь, под которым он за минуту вымокает насквозь пока едет к Стайлзу. Солнечная Калифорния, в самом деле?

Шерифа дома предсказуемо нет, и дверь Скотту открывает уставший и какой-то дерганый больше обычного Стайлз.

Они усаживаются на диван в гостиной, Стайлз с кучей каких-то распечаток и Скотт с полотенцем и кружкой черного чая в руке.  
Скотт делает глоток и кипяток обжигает рот и горло. Стайлз случайно рукой касается его колена (Скотт скинул безнадежно промокшие джинсы и сидит в одних боксерах) и Скотт погружается в кипяток всем телом.

Стайлз рассказывает про друидов, про всезнающего Дитона, про в очередной раз не очень нормальную Лидию, а Скотт только и может что гипнотизировать себя его губами, и впиваться ногтями в ладонь.

Не делай глупостей, говорит себе Скотт. Не надо хватать Стайлза и заваливать его на диван. Не надо желать сжать в кулаке его волосы. Не надо хотеть видеть его обнаженным под собой. Не надо рушить, ты же хороший Скотт, ты же просто друг ему.

\- Я люблю тебя, - выпаливает Скотт, не в силах промолчать снова.

Если он не скажет сейчас - потом второго шанса может не быть. Их жизнь смертельная карусель, которая мчится по кругу и с каждым пройденным кругом смертельности больше, а шансов спрыгнуть или остановиться все меньше.

Ужасно, думает Скотт, признание в любви под влиянием травмирующего момента это просто ужасно.

\- Любишь как друга? - спокойно уточняет Стайлз и вытягивает ноги вперед.

Это издевательство, думает Скотт. На Стайлзе домашние короткие шорты и черная футболка без рисунка. Это просто издевательство, он весь напоказ, его длинные ноги, его узкие запястья, его изящные ключицы, которые видно в растянутом вороте.

У Скотта горят глаза, слегка удлиняются клыки, его немного трясет, но сердцебиение в полном порядке, так словно он не взволнован, словно не он только что признался, что любит лучшего друга.

\- Нет, Стайлз, не как друга. Совсем не как друга, - чуть тише добавляет Скотт.

С минуту тот смотрит перед собой нечитаемым взглядом, и когда Скотт уже готов подняться и сбежать обратно в ночь, дождь и холод, Стайлз отмирает.

Он ухмыляется и глядя Скотту в глаза говорит:

\- Наверное, мне стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Ты же не просто так тогда смотрел на меня, как будто видел в первый раз в жизни.

В голове Скотта, что-то щелкает, наверное, какой-то тумблер подписанный "нельзя\можно" и в следующий момент Скотт целует Стайлза обжигаясь своими холодными губами о его горячие.  
Под напором Скотта, губы Стайлза дрогнув, раскрываются и что-то внутри Скотта воет дурным голосом от счастья, когда он пробует Стайлза на вкус. Когда он слизывает сладость чая, когда он чувствует под рукой гладкую кожу шеи Стайлза, когда другая его рука задирает на нем футболку, когда они сталкиваются на мгновение языками.

А потом отстраняются и их ухмылки зеркалят друг друга, руки Стайлза сжимают плечи Скотта и его дыхание немного срывается.

Скотт укладывает его спиной на диван, и ложиться сверху ничего особенного не делая, просто прослеживая пальцами ключицы, шею, очерчивая большим пальцем причудливо изогнутые губы.

\- Что случилось с твоей гетеросексуальностью? - негромко спрашивает Стайлз, когда руки Скотта оказываются у него на спине и оглаживают упругие мышцы.

\- Ты случился, - отвечает Скотт и легким движением прикусывает его губу.

Стайлз немного напряженный, его кожа поразительно гладкая и горячая и у него нет привычной Скотту женской груди.  
Не то что бы Скотту было важно есть у Стайлза сиськи, нет ли их, и тот факт что Стайлза есть член и Скотт понятия не имеет зачем вообще думает об этом.  
Стайлз, какого бы пола он ни был, хоть инопланетного, просто обязан нравиться Скотту, потому что так правильно.

В этот вечер они больше ничего не делают, только лежат в обнимку на диване до полуночи, пока Скотту на самом деле не надо идти домой.

Они говорят об альфах, Дереке, его безумной семейке, Дараке, о том как много всего им придется пережить. Они планируют кучу невероятно возможных событий, и большинство из этой кучи заканчивается донельзя печально, но Скотт переплетает пальцы Стайлза со своими и это его успокаивает, обнадеживает и будоражит одновременно.

Скотт больше не признается ни в чем, Стайлз не задает вопросов, этот вид молчания о проблеме, когда интуитивно понятно что делать, но лучше бы молчать.

За словами может скрываться неловкость, слова могу ранить, лгать и даже убивать.

Сердечный ритм двух человек (окей, одного оборотня и человека) совпадающий до последнего полутакта это нечто большее, чем любое слово на любом известном и неизвестном языке мира.

Не сказать что теперь они со Стайлзом парочка, бойфренды или еще что-то. Скотту не хочется обвешивать хрупкое нечто между ними ярлыками.

И намного больше он не хочет делать из Стайлза еще более очевидную мишень для своих врагов. Спасибо, все и так знают кто с пеленок лучший друг Скотта МакКола, пожалуйста, оставьте свое повышенное внимание к нему за дверью.  
Особенно ты, Питер, и ты, Лидия.

Скотт как-нибудь сам сделает Стайлза счастливым, без посторонней помощи.

Скотт идет поговорить с Эллисон, рассказать ей хотя бы об альфах, но разговор выливается в какой-то совершенно неуместный флирт пополам с попытками друг друга оскорбить.  
К счастью он слишком уважает и ее, и Стайлза, чтобы поднимать тему отношений между ними в этот конкретный момент.

Скотт чувствует себя достаточно дерьмово и так, заламывая руку Эллисон за спину и доказывая тем самым, что она слаба.  
Что, несмотря на ее показательное спокойствие, цветущий вид и тщательно контролируемый голос она все еще маленькая девочка которой не повезло родиться в абсолютно безумной семье. А потом большую часть этой семьи она потеряла, и хоть Кейт и Виктория и были безусловно кошмарными женщинами, они были для Эллисон всю ее жизнь любимой матерью и любимой тетей.

Как ни крути, но Скотт в очередной раз ставит Эллисон перед фактом что любит она каких-то не тех людей.

Меньшим из возможного с его стороны будет просто не сообщать ей, что им не потребуется разговор для расстановок точек над i. Он облегчил им обоим задачу и уходя из ее квартиры, окончательно выбрал Стайлза.

Что бы через минуту, увидев Дюкалиона в лифте, подумать о своей дурной привычке забывать некоторые проблемы, до тех пор пока они не схватят его за зад.

Поездку в автобусе, да и вообще весь путь до злополучного мотеля Скотт запоминает плохо.

Скручивающаяся внутри пружина боли мешает ему соображать от слова совсем. И как бы он ни боролся, холод, расползающийся от раны сильнее, чем мысль, что надо делать вид как будто все в порядке. Перед глазами плывет красное марево и если бы не сидящий рядом Стайлз Скотт уже бы волком выл на весь автобус и драл когтями всех, кто под руку подвернется.

Но Стайлз рядом, теплый шумный, настоящий, и он удерживает Скотта на грани с нормальной реальностью даже больше, чем голосок Эллисон наживую зашивающей его в туалете.

Скотт окончательно приходит в себя когда рычит, останавливая Айзека от избиения Итана. Оставшийся путь он чувствует, как тело нехотя исцеляется и как бы он хотел рядом видеть Стайлза, а не Эллисон, но тот сидит с Лидией. Они тихо обсуждают друидов, и резкая сосредоточенность Стайлза сплетается с привычной едкостью Лидии в причудливый узор, полотно ярких красок на темноте под веками Скотта.  
Его грызут изнутри мысли о драке с Альфами, о Дереке, о том что вот так, как обычно, они бредут в темноте, натыкаясь на яркие всполохи событий, не зная что будет дальше.

В мотеле они занимают со Стайлзом один номер и лежат на разных кроватях, пока Скотт не выдерживает и не ложиться рядом со Стайлзом, утыкаясь носом ему в живот.  
Теплая рука Стайлза в его волосах отгоняет дурман и Скотт почти готов заплакать от облегчения.  
Он целует живот Стайлза сквозь футболку безмолвно благодаря его, за то Стайлз не бросает, за то что удерживать тьму далеко позади.

Ровно до тех пор, пока они все не оказываются во дворе мотеля перед автобусом. Пока Скотт не чувствует горящий сигнальный огонь в своей руке. Пока он не слышит тихий всплеск с которым нога Стайлза вступает в лужу бензина.

Аконитовый дурман, о котором Лидия догадается позже, отступает вместе со словами Стайлза:

\- Тогда тебе придется забрать меня с собой.

Скотт не может сопротивляться желанию убить себя, но мысль что этим он убьет Стайлза в разы хуже, и уж точно в разы сильнее любого колдовского морока.

Он не может этого сделать. Не со Стайлзом.

И он не может убить себя, ведь там, куда он отправится, определенно не может быть Стайлза, а Скотт согласен на что угодно, но только если со Стайлзом.

Никаких других вариантов.

Он только-только узнал, что значит быть вместе с ним и черта с два он откажется.

Гремит взрыв и лежа на холодном асфальте, Скотт клянется себе, что лучше убьет всех альф, друидов, дараков и еще черт знает кого.

Только бы не испытывать больше такого. Только бы больше не видеть как плачет из-за него Стайлз.

Мысли Скотта продолжают крутиться вокруг Стайлза все то время, пока в их ненормально-нормальной жизни наступает затишье.

Вопрос "Почему Стайлз" все еще номер один в личном топе вопросов Скотта к мирозданью. На самом деле Скотт легче бы поверил в какой-нибудь магический приворот, чем признал бы вину собственных подростковых гормонов решивших сойти с ума от одного вида Стайлза в лучах заката.  
Проблема в том, что ни одни гормоны не объяснят, почему волчья сущность внутри Скотта готова свернуться послушной ручной зверушкой вокруг Стайлза и не выпускать его из вида.

А еще одна проблема в том, что хоть Стайлз и молчит, Скотт знает, что рано или поздно его друг захочет объяснений, нормальных объяснений, словами. И просто поцелуем Скотт его не заткнет, он слишком хорошо знает своего друга, тот любого до смерти уболтает лишь бы получить ответ.

Итак, в Стайлзе есть, несомненно, эстетически приемлемая внешность (Скотта коробит от слова приемлемая, но произносить "восхитительная" он не решается даже мысленно), цепкий ум, поражающее упрямство, не менее поражающая верность и порой безрассудная храбрость.  
Скотт мог бы найти кучу людей даже в Бикон Хиллс с подобными качествами, но ни один из этих людей не будет Стайлзом.

Помогая матери с покупками, Скотт выбирает баклажаны для овощного рагу и внезапно его озаряет - вот оно.

Ровные красиво фиолетовые баклажаны такие же на вкус как и кривые, неровные, мелкие или помятые. Но Скотт все равно берет ровные, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет.

На вкус одно и то же, но Скотт хочет видеть и есть ровные. С людьми наверное то же самое, если очень сильно упростить, есть красивые, есть умные, есть веселые, есть злые, но у всех руки-ноги-голова и внутри одни и те же органы. Но тем не менее Скотт хочет и будет хоть только Стайлза из всех людей.

Главное никогда в жизни не говорить, что Скотт сравнивал Стайлза с баклажаном. Хотя сравнение очень даже по Фрейду если так посмотреть.

В любом случае, если Стайлз спросит, то у Скотта теперь есть ответ.

Ничего удивительного в той закономерной случайности, в которой Скотт разглядел в своем лучшем друге лучшего человека для себя, лучшего партнера, лучшего Стайлза.

Но Стайлз ничего не спрашивает и не говорит. И также не отталкивает, когда Скотт приходит к нему по вечерам, сбегая от Айзека, от матери, от каждого сброшенного звонка Эллисон. Не имеет значения что скажет кто-либо из них, Скотт просто не хочет говорить о Стайлзе и себе пока они и сами не знают что происходит.

С другой стороны вообще-то Скотт знает, как это называется - все так просто, он встречается со Стайлзом. В любом доступном смысле этого слова.

В один из их совместных вечеров, они снова в комнате Стайлза, повсюду валяются распечатки из интернета, одна из стен заклеена фотографиями и картами.  
Скотт лежит на одной стороне кровати, Стайлз на другой, они соприкасаются только руками и Скотт медленно гладит запястье Стайлза большим пальцем.  
Стайлз смотрит на него прикусывает губу, отворачивается, смотрит в потолок, хватается своими пальцами за пальцы Скотта, и МакКолу сносит крышу.

Это первый раз когда Стайлз так делает, когда он сам, сам держит его, сам первый инициирует их прикосновение.

И Скотт позволяет себе. Позволяет себя вжать Стайлза в кровать, позволяет рукам спустится ниже пояса, а острым зубам прочертить линию от подбородка до впадинки между ключицами и оставить ниже зоны видимости алеющий засос.  
Не то что бы они этим вечером делают что-то ну.. значительное (Скотт пока не готов признать себя настолько геем). Просто в какой-то момент на них нет футболок, а джинсы оказываются расстегнутыми и стянутыми до колен.  
В момент когда напряжение становиться невыносимым и они оба сжимают руки на членах чуть сильнее, Скотт прокусывает губу Стайлза, тот захлебывается стоном и все становится на свои места.  
Скотт оставляет влажные поцелуи на плече Стайлза и каждый поцелуй как признание.

Я люблю тебя.

Я хочу тебя.

Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

На следующий день жизнь снова дает пинок под зад Скотту и показывает насколько сукой она может быть.  
Неизвестный пока еще Дарак похищает врачей, Скотт не может уйти из дома, он проводит бессонную ночь в комнате матери, пока Айзек вырубившись похрапывает в собственное плечо.

Стайлз тоже не спит этой ночью, они лениво перекидываются смс-ками и Скотт может через полгорода почувствовать как колотиться сердце Стайлза от беспокойства, как меряет шагами комнату, так же не способный уснуть или отвлечься.

Когда похищают Дитона, и Стайлз готов просто взять и рассказать отцу все, Скотт снова чувствует себя таким беспомощным, будто он и не оборотень вовсе, будто он не разобрался до этого с кучей не менее ужасных неприятностей. Вспомнить только Джексона, тот действительно умел доставить проблем.

Чудесных чешуйчато-парализующих проблем.

Жизнь, какая же ты сука, думает Скотт оказавшись запертым в шкафу с Эллисон и испытывая совершенно раздражающее возбуждение.

Какая же ты сука жизнь, думает Скотт, когда понимает, что Крис Арджент определенно знает что-то о Дараке и происходящей в городе жути.

Какое-там что-то, отец Эллисон определенно знает много и не спешит делиться своими знаниями с кем-либо.

Впрочем в этом городе каждый второй знает больше чем говорит, почему вот только Скотт не входит в число этих людей?

Не знает, не может, опять обречен выбирать кого спасти. Да за что же в семнадцать лет, вместо уроков и выбора колледжа, Скотт должен быть воином, должен быть защитником, должен быть спасителем.

Слова Дитона про возможность того, что Скотт может быть альфой, отпечатываются где-то на задворках сознания, если честно, новый уровень крутости будет означать только одно - новый уровень проблем.

Сейчас Скотта больше беспокоит мертвый Бойд и Стайлз оставшийся с Дереком в лофте, после того как заставил Айзека и Лидию увести рыдающую Кору и онемевшую от испуга мисс Блейк.

Скотт приезжает в лофт и там все еще лежит тело Бойда, а Дерек и Стайлз сидят по разным углам, в полной темноте, и только уличные фонари отражаются в воде заливающей пол.

Под покровом ночи они закапывают Бойда недалеко от места, где похоронена Лора и Стайлз лично вкапывает кустик аконита на этом импровизированном, кладбище домашних оборотней.

До рассвета они втроем сидят на крыльце уже дома не-Хейлов, Дерек молчит, мертвым взглядом впившись в какую-то точку перед собой. Стайлз дрожит, его толстовка осталась в джипе и Скотт накидывает на него свою куртку.

Когда первые лучи солнца прорезают туман укутавший лес ватным одеялом, Дерек поднимается на ноги и уходит, бросив в качестве прощания:

\- Я хочу побыть один.

Если убийство собственной беты и дает силу альфе, то видимо не в этом случае. Дерек кажется потерявшим все свои силы как оборотня, как человека, пустая оболочка с выжженной изнутри очередной смертью.  
Скотт отвозит сонного Стайлза домой и не находит себе сил уйти. Просто ложиться рядом обнимая руками и ногами, и сторожит его сон, сторожит его самого.

Даже если альфы и Дарак ничего и не хотят сделать конкретно со Стайлзом, это не значит, что Скотт сможет его отпустить сейчас.

Днем позже, перед тем как в их жизни (да, теперь уже в их, Скотт учиться признавать, что теперь у него и Стайлза одна жизнь на двоих) все идет наперекосяк, Скотт в последний раз задается вопросом "почему"?

Он уверен, больше чем на сто процентов, что выбрав Стайлза с его неумной энергией и жаждой быть буквально везде и всюду, он еще не раз спросит себя - почему?

Но вот так глобально он будет размышлять в последний раз, сейчас. Если честно, он просто устал себя спрашивать и устал искать подвох там, где его нет.

Ведь, в самом деле, влюбившись в Эллисон чуть ли не с первого взгляда, ему и в голову не приходило спросить почему он ее любит.

Впрочем как он и не хотел бы когда-нибудь подумать почему разлюбил ее.

Стайлз и Лидия сидят за одним столом в библиотеке низко склонившись головами друг к другу, листают очередную мифологическую книгу.

Спасибо тебе большое Джерард, что хоть и лживо, хоть и явно перевернув все с ног на голову, но подсказал в каком направлении еще стоит посмотреть и поискать что-либо связанное с друидами советниками, дараками и почему первые могут быть вторыми и третьими.

Солнце играет светлыми бликами на волосах Лидии и она недовольно перекидывает мешающуюся прядь через плечо. Скотту нравится смотреть на Лидию, как нравится смотреть на какое-нибудь произведение искусства, картину или скульптуру, там.

Лидия это ворох загадок, непонятностей, суета смены масок и обманчиво ускользающая вдумчивость человека, который знает, на самом деле знает, что-то недоступное остальным. Она как маятник который качается от света к тьме, с амплитудой, которую не вычислить никаким прибором.

Как же хорошо что Лидия достаточно умна, она понимает что в отличие от всех ее парней, в отличие от Джексона, даже если Стайлз и получит ее в свои руки, он никогда не догадается что с ней делать.

Скажем так, думает Скотт, они похожи, Стайлз и Лидия, они - энергия без вектора, электричество без проводов, молнии без громоотводов. Они оба соображают быстрее, знают больше, догадываются раньше и не могут себя защитить от собственных знаний и догадливости.  
Как и Лидия, Стайлз скорее ведомый, чем ведущий, сам по себе он будет фонтанировать идеями, которые не воплотить, влезать в то что сам не способен разрешить.

И им обоим нужен, да буквально необходим кто-то кто вовремя сможет остановить, затормозить и удержать.  
И Скотт будет бесконечно рад быть таким человеком для Стайлза, ведущим, тем кто держит Стайлза в своих руках.

Просто потому что Скотт может, и потому что Стайлз не скажет ему «нет».

Немного неловко вот так сравнивать Стайлза с его собственным объектом обожания, но в то же время Стайлз - не Эллисон. Ему не промоют мозги кто угодно, он не натянет на себя черные шмотки и не пойдет стрелять во всех без разбора, просто так приняв чью-то точку зрения за константу, за едино-верную правду своей жизни.

Если так посмотреть, то Стайлз и не Скотт, он не будет слепо любить, заткнув глаза и уши розовой сладкой ватой первой влюбленности. Особенно если влюбленность эта, угроза для него, его близких и вообще-то для себя самой.

Стайлз проводит пальцами по своему подбородку, отрывая Скотта от размышлений, другая его рука нервно трясет мобильник, видимо так он пытается заставить интернет работать быстрее.

Лидия неторопливо отпивает кофе из пенопластового стаканчика и ее взгляд встречается со взглядом Скотта.  
Он конечно слышал что иногда у него все на лице написано (о да, особенно часто он это слышал от матери), но Лидия сейчас просто бьет все рекорды, считывая все его мысли за секунду.

Она громко хмыкает, подмигивает ему и шаловливо улыбается.

Ноги Скотта дергаются под столом, он задевает кеды Стайлза и пытается придать своему лицу самое недоумевающее выражение какое только может.

На самом деле это оказывается последним спокойным моментом на долгое время вперед. Время, которое Скотт с радостью мечтал бы забыть.

Слыша просто ужасающий крик Лидии, чувствуя как рвется все внутри от этого звука Скотт, понимает что раньше он уже слышал именно этот крик. Как раз перед тем как Лидия пропала из больницы и начала свою кампанию по воскрешению Питера Хейла.

Был бы на месте Скотта Стайлз он бы догадался раньше, честное слово.

Когда Скотт видит как долбанная Дженнифер Блейк ранит отца Стайлза он по-настоящему чувствует себя бесполезным, когда он видит как чертова училка литературы, гребанная Белла Свон их версии Сумерек, утаскивает шерифа, вот тогда он понимает, что такое настоящая беспомощность.

И он сделает что угодно лишь бы это был последний раз. Что угодно, лишь бы не тащить еще раз Стайлза за руку в лофт Дерека, молчаливо успокаивая его.

Правда когда он думал про "что угодно" он как-то не был готов к тому, что долбанной Дженнифер Блейк понадобиться утащить еще и его мать тоже.  
Ха-ха, можно в следующий раз "что угодно" не будет настолько впечатляюще болезненным? Можно, он больше не будет чувствовать себя последним мудаком, поворачиваясь спиной к Стайлзу и уходя с Дюкалионом куда-то в ночь.

Он уходит спасать свою любимую мать, которая и так больше положенного страдает из-за своего сына, неважно оборотень он или нет (серьезно, сверхъестественные дряни, найдите себе другое занятие, кроме угроз жизни Мелиссы МакКол). И он уходит спасать отца своего любимого человека, последнего близкого который остался у Стайлза, и которого определенно Стайлзу не стоит терять.

В списке Скотта еще окажется Крис Арджент, но без влияния психованных родственников этот парень не так уже и плох, а потом кто знает, кого бы еще утыкала стрелами Эллисон с такой-то мотивацией к неожиданной агрессии.

С момента ухода с крыши госпиталя, время для Скотта закручивается как тугая пружина готовая распрямиться и ударить в любой момент.

Хотя, по ощущениям это больше похоже на похороны не очень близкого, но несомненно хорошего человека, когда тебе с одной стороны невыносимо тяжело находиться там, а с другой стороны ты с радостью бы отключил свое сознание, включил бы внутри себя автоматическое управление телом, а потом бы очнулся пережив происходящее. Так словно было, но не с тобой.

В какой-то степени день с Дюкалионом Скотт переживает как раз в таком отключенном состоянии, не вслушиваясь в слова альфы, не вдумываясь в собственные мысли которые больше похожи на тикающий механизм бомбы.

Появление Стайлза в компании с Дитоном вырывает Скотта из этой отстраненности, приводит в боевую готовность быстрее чем защита не такой уже и невинной Морелл.

Правда, реальность обрушивает на Скотта целую ванну ледяной воды с плавающими в ней листочками и такая реальность, просто реальней уже некуда.

Скотт честно не хотел бы, чтобы Стайлз тоже тонул рядом с ним, даже под присмотром Лидии. Он не хотел бы тонуть сам, не хотел бы чтобы Эллисон тонула, но кажется они всегда были обречены оказаться здесь, в холодной воде, дрожащие, напуганные, готовые умереть за своих родителей. Готовые впустить тьму в сердца за самое дорогое и родное, за тех кто подарил им эти жизни, которыми они до этого так мелочно и глупо рисковали.

Скотт честно не хочет думать что бы он делал если бы у корней Неметона был Стайлз.

В конце концов сколько можно думать об очевидных вещах?

Шестнадцать часов спустя (Скотт мысленно благодарит Дитона и его травки за что они не подхватили воспаление легких, как минимум), за пару часов до лунного затмения они трое выныривают из все еще ледяной воды практически другими людьми.

Нет времени разбираться, но тьму кольцами обхватившую сердце Скотт чувствует с первым глотком воздуха в этой своей новой, можно сказать взрослой жизни.

Пока все отвлечены появлением Итана (Дитон и Лидия) и экстремальным согреванием друг друга (Айзек и Эллисон) Скотт очень даже по-взрослому успевает затащить Стайлза в подсобку и украсть парочку мокрых, голодных и немного отчаянных поцелуев.  
Он сжимает в кулаках насквозь мокрую футболку Стайлза и на грани человеческого слуха шепчет:

\- Все будет хорошо.

Меньшее, что он может пообещать.

Лунное затмение вступает в силу выгрызая волчью сущность, звериные инстинкты из Скотта, и снова быть человеком оказывается не так уж хорошо, как он мог бы подумать.

Особенно когда озлобленная, яростная Дженнифер мечтает убить и Дюкалиона, и Дерека, и Скотта, и любого оборотня, который попадется ей на пути.

Скотт лежит на полу собирая силы, готовясь к чем-то по-настоящему значительному и наблюдает как Блейк раз за разом бьет Дерека.

Как бы он хотел сейчас спросить ее, знала ли она, догадывалась ли, что не сможет победить? Что жертвоприношения, силы Дарака, месть, кровь на руках, ничто из того что она сделала не сможет принести ей облегчения.

И могла ли Дженнифер Блейк подумать, что она не будет в силах убить того, кто доверял ей, через сомнения, через привычку ждать только плохого.  
Дерек Хейл, человек, оборотень, который разучился доверять, который разучился любить кого-то кроме своей живой-мертвой семьи, был для Дженнифер Блейк последним кому она поверила. Последним, с кем она все еще была человеком, а не мстительницей с изуродованными лицом и душой.

К сожалению, Скотт никогда не узнает ответов.

Он прорывает рябиновый барьер, почти не замечая того как становится альфой, точно так же как он стал оборотнем, против своей воли.

А Дюкалион ставит последнюю точку в этой истории, разрывая когтями горло Дженнифер.

Скотт почти плачет от облегчения добираясь наконец-то к Неметону, к разрушенному подвалу, к своей матери, к Стайлзу.

Мелисса, вот например, действительно плачет уткнувшись ему в плечо. Шериф обнимает Стайлза за плечо, вцепившись в рубашку сына до побелевших костяшек. Крис сидит на земле с Эллисон прижавшейся к его боку, а нам ними возвышается неподвижный как памятник Айзек.

У них не хватает машин чтобы оправить всех по домам с комфортом, Скотту придется везти мать домой на мотоцикле, брошенном возле перегонного цеха, а еще звонит удивительно спокойная Лидия, сообщая что в лофте Дерека лежит мертвая Кали, и что ей и Коре определенно хватит быть медсестрами для раненых альф.

Скотт видит в этой фразе неожиданную иронию и до самого дома хихикает как идиот, немало пугая этим свою мать.

К пяти утра Мелисса наконец-то идет спать, предварительно вылакав полбутылки виски, а в доме ощущается раздражающий запах отца Скотта.

Сам Скотт сидит на кухне гипнотизируя стену и ощущая давящую на плечи усталость пополам с еще играющим в крови адреналином.

Пустота в голове должна была бы испугать его, но Скотт достаточно надумался за последние дни, так что он почти не обращает внимания на навалившееся на него отупение.

Впрочем, пустота разбивается звуком входящей смс-ки и Скотт точно знает, кто еще не спит и кто не мог не написать ему.

"Приходи, если можешь" - пишет Стайлз.  
"Если хочешь" - уточняет он спустя секунду.  
"Я хочу чтобы ты пришел".

И Скотт наскоро умывшись и причесавшись с пятерней, выскальзывает из дома в предрассветные сумерки.  
Ничего удивительного в том, что через двадцать минут он уже лез в окно на втором этаже дома шерифа, определенно ничего удивительного.

Стайлз сидит на кровати с совершенно потерянным видом, его лоб заклеен пластырем, на нем та же окровавленная рубашка, нет штанов, а на ногах почему-то кеды.  
Извечный бардак в комнате куда-то исчез, а стены больше не напоминают пристанище свихнувшегося детектива.

Скотт просто опускается перед кроватью и обнимает руками колени Стайлза, чувствуя привычное поглаживание по волосам и дыша в такт дыханию Стайлза.  
Они замирают не больше чем на минуту, а потом Скотт укладывает их обоих на кровать и засыпает ровно после того, как Стайлз засыпает тоже.

Утром завтрак в доме шерифа выходит комичным и неловким одновременно. Стайлз возвращается к бодрому мельтешению и бегает по кухне как заведенный. Он всовывает в руки Скотта кружку с чаем и тарелку с тостом, одновременно напоминая отцу о вредности жареного бекона и кофе на завтрак.  
Не то чтобы его слова имели хоть какой-то эффект.

Шериф рассеянно собирается на работу, ему вообще-то еще надо поговорить с отцом Скотта и объяснить где он был больше суток и придумать убедительное объяснение буквально ВСЕМУ.

Скотт звонком убеждается что мать в порядке, что Айзек вернулся от Дерека и спит как убитый, предупреждает что в школу они со Стайлзом, конечно же, пойдут. Оборотни, друиды, да хоть инопланетяне не отменяют необходимость получения среднего образования, вообще-то.

Перед тем как Стиллински-старший уходит, Стайлз останавливает его. Он кладет руку на плечо Скотта, длинные пальцы нервно сжимаются, пока Стайлз почти невозмутимо говорит:

\- Пап, мы со Скоттом вместе. В смысле так вместе, как я когда-то хотел с Лидией, но у нее уже есть свой оборотень, даже и не один... Так что, я со Скоттом. Мы вместе.

К огромному удивлению Скотта, шериф не кажется шокированным, ни капли, будто он каждое утро получает заявления от своего сына, что тот встречается со своим лучшим другом.  
А может он и ждал чего-то такого, кто его знает, Скотт еще больше убеждается в мысли, что его мать и отец Стайлза, всегда знают все лучше своих детей.

Поразительное качество, на самом-то деле.

Шериф отвечает, что они поговорят об этом позже и уходит.

Стайлз усаживается на соседний стул, пихает Скотта в плечо, намекающе дергает бровями и оставшееся время до выхода они занимают очень приятными, очень утренними, очень необходимыми поцелуями.

Как и говорит потом Скотт Дитону, они чувствуют тьму внутри своих сердец. Тьму с которой нелегко бороться, с которой очень сложно жить каждый день.

Но Скотт держит Стайлза за руку пока они заходят в школу, чувствуя их двоих очень правильно и гармонично вот так.

Действительно закономерная случайность, которой понадобилось каких-то семнадцать лет, чтобы свести Скотта МакКола и Стайлза Стиллински в одно целое.

the end.


End file.
